simlympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
August 2010 Simlympics
The 2010 August Summer Simlympics, officially known as the Games of the XIII Simlympiad took place in Chihiro, Petrova from August 16 to August 31, 2010. Petrova's union, the Alliance of Independent Nations will become the first union to host the Simlympics twice in a row, the previous Simlympics were hosted by Sarnia City, which is in Tongolia, also a member of the AIN. Chihiro was elected as the host city on July 17th, 2010 during the 15th ISC Session in Winchester/Roseburgh, New Chandler, defeating Lanaya City and Laval after a round of voting. The Opening Ceremony can be viewed here: qhiro 2010 | opening ceremony The entire coverage of the Games of the XIII Simlympiad can be viewed here: XIII Simlympics - Chihiro - Aug '10 Organization Bid August 2010 Simlympics Bidding Results Chihiro was elected as the host city on July 17th, 2010, during the 15th ISC Session in the New Chandler city of Winchster/Roseburgh, defeating Laval and Lanaya City. Prior to the session, another city, Linktoria City, also considered bidding but could not finish in time for August so it considered bidding for November instead. The fact that Chihiro was Europe's answer to Hollywood, the fact that the city has improved for the last few years and the concerns of it's loss of the December 2008 Simlympics to Ylmeria were all factors in the decision. Chihiro Bid The Chihiro bid took more than two years to put together, being the most extensive bid to date. The 2010 Qhiro Games Bid has truly raised the bidding standards with an extensively detailed bid, having providing several innovations throughout the bid with a refined city and venues compared to that of the 2008 bid accompanied by aesthetically pleasing graphics. The bid was made in a professional manner, having been organized and divided into numerous sections for clarity. The bid was unique in that it was presented with not just one ominous person, but a working team from the Chihiro Simlympic Bidding Committee. Petrova has been dubbed as the “entertainment capital of SimEurope” and they used that to their advantage with the presentation with different presenters in each segment of the bid. Qhiro 2010 proposes something different to the ISC with a unique approach to the opening ceremony. They plan to use not only one person, but the ideas and planning of a team for a more diverse and phenomenal ceremonies. This bid also used unprecedented flash slideshows to showcase the city and venues. Qhiro 2010 really emphasized the concept of celebration and uniqueness that they will bring to the ballgame. The bid presents the Petrova Simlympic Park to the ISC, providing a unique and unprecedented environment for its athletes: a beach paradise. The bid also excelled in the transportation and maps department compared to that of the 2008 bid. Overall, this bid is one of the most extensive and innovative bids to be presented to the International Simlympic Committee. The bid was become a model in future bids, as it inspired the 2011 Bruxelas bid. Weburg 2011 was disqualified due to plagiarizing the Chihiro 2010 bid. Costs According the 2010 Chihiro Games Organizing Committee, an approximate total of 50 Billion will be spent on the games. 10 Billion will be spent on renovations of the venues. 10 Billion has been put aside for the Opening Ceremony alone. Venues and Infrastructure Although most of the games will be happening in Chihiro, some of the events will be taking place in Azovo and in Ordona. There are three themes that will be showcased in the Chihiro Games. The Petrova Simlympic Park is located in Ordona and will be offering a unique beach setting for the venues and games. Azovo will be offering a mysterious forest setting. And Chihiro will be offering a bustling urban setting for the games. Transport To prepare for Simlympic visitors, Chihiro's transportation infrastructure was expanded significantly. A new airport was built in the city to accomidate international visitors called the Quantico Airport, but after the games was modified to only allow domestic flights. Chihiro's subway also recieved a makeover. Two new lines and 13 new stations were added to the system's already existing six lines. Included in this expansion was the extension of the pre-existing Lutz line to the Simlympic Park and the addition of two new stations on the Loop line in the Olympic Park. Media coverage The Chihiro Games were broadcasted mainly by AINTv, but it was also broadcasted by hundreds of stations around the world. The August 2010 Simlympics the first to be produced and broadcast entirely in digital in Quandt, following the digital switchover on August 12, 2010. Press Presentation The 2010 Chihiro Simlympic Games Committee has broadcasted an unprecedented press presentation showing the visual theme of the games, the tickets and other information about the upcoming games Opening Ceremony The Opening Ceremony happened on Monday, August 16, 2010 featuring a festive and colorful pageantry of Petrovar culture with innovative visuals and music. The Opening Ceremony of the XIII Games in Chihiro, Petrova is the most successful and biggest opening ceremony to date, with over 4,000 views on simsports and over 40 replies. Chihiro has surpassed the former most viewed opening ceremony, Penthesili (having around 800 views). The ceremony has divided into several sections. Countdown and Opening Sequence The opening ceremony began with a 30 second countdown, with each second showing a picture of various places in Petrova. This was followed by a light explosion as a hollographic smoke/fog mixture filled the Athletistadium and "welcome" was projected in various languages. The stadium floor revealed a forest setting. The Chihiro was divided into three themes: forest, urban sprawl and beach. LCD fire crickets then formed the Simlympic rings, which was followed by an extensive fireworks display above the stadium and throughout the Olympic Park. Next came a bollywood performance, Dola re Dola. After that, Queen Zivanna Ivanka appeared carrying the Petrovar flag. President Slacker, Victor Sari Devi(2011 Chihiro Games Committee President) and the Royal Family of Petrova were introduced as the Simlympic flag and the Dominion of Wales Flag appeared on stage. The National Anthem of Petrova was then played to conclude the first segment of the Opening Ceremony Athletic Segment The athletic segment took the audience back in time to reminisce the past hosts of the games. Then, holographic and real athletes appeared on cables, appearing to fly on the stadium. This was followed by a fireworks display. Artistic Segment The artistic segment began with a performance by John Legend singing "Wake Up Everybody". The iconic mask of life appears at the bottom of the stadium floor and fire comes out. The stadium exterior is set on fire as well as LCD fires appeared inside the stadium. This was followed by a Samba Dance, Petrovar jungle dance and a colorful display of Petrovar culture and pageantry. Russian ballet and Bollywood performances followed as the fire in the stadium slowly dissapeared ending in a huge fireworks display. Parade of Nations Unlike the past recent simlympic games, the parade of nations are short, but just like the early simlympics, the Chihiro 2010 Parade of Nations was extended to a longer version. Lighting of the Cauldron The last segment of the opening ceremony is the lighting of the cauldron. The athletes and judges quote were said, followed by the opening speeches by Queen Zivanna Ivanka. Then the President of the ISC, Slacker, spoke. King Andrew IV officially opened the games. Then the torch from around the world passed by last year's host entered the stadium The relay consisted of thriteen torch bearers: Tarek Mironov(National Hero after the Lanayru Flood in 2009), Eva Gharaqalki(Gold Medalist in Gymnastics), Sergei Marpo (Petrova’s first billionaire, President of BBC), Pavel Tchaikovksy (Gold Medalist in Tennis), Irina Qephelepova (Miss SimUniverse 2008, Miss Petrova 2007), Ivan Machenslav (Petrovar Pop Singer), Lampros Menky (Gold Medalist in Men’s 800m), Carolina Saviq (Petrovar Actress), Marelisa Obad (Silver Medalist Archery), Alexandr de Bruyn (Men’s 200m Backstroke Gold Medalist), Adraina Vicente (Bronze Medalist at Modern Pentathlon), Dino Kattou (Petrovar Socialite) and Viktor Ruais (Goalkeeper of the Chihiro National Football Team). Victor reached the center of the stadium and lit a small cauldron resulting in the outer rings of the stadium to set on fire as well as the enormous Simlympic Torch outside the stadium. An extensive fireworks display concluded the opening ceremony. The Games The format of the results is similar to the Sarnia Games, however, a couple of unprecedented features were seen in the Chihiro Games: *Daily postcards of various places around Petrova saying "welcome!" in different languages *Word of the Day *Different Version of Images for the Venues *Nightly festivities such as concerts, firework shows, parades and cookouts Closing Ceremony The closing ceremony happened on September 2, 2010. Unlike past simlympics, the closing ceremony happened on a separate day after the final competition day. In the past, the CC happened after the events of the final competition day. The CC was half as long as the Opening. The closing was done a unique and different format. For the first time, there were hosts in the stage along with the commentators. The winning country and the grand final medals count was announced. The men's marathon were awarded as well. There was a presentation of prospective bidders to host future upcoming Simlympics. The visual design of the closing ceremony was water and the stadium floor was immersed in water with a LCD screen platform. Legacy The 2010 August Simlympic Games was the last event Petrova has hosted. The Chihiro Games has set high standards for both bidding and the ceremonies, by having the largest bid and opening ceremony to date. The Petrova Simlympic Park will be converted into a Sports Theme Park Complex and the Chihiro Olympic Complex will be renovated for a national park. Most of the venues used in the Simlympics will remain and will be used for national sporting events. In October 2010, the country has left AIN and has officially left the sim city community.